Smallville (Season 11, E10 Part 1 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Part 1 of the mid season finale is here, and with a major crossover Smallville with the CW's current TV show The Flash. This show follows the story of the Smallville TV show. Find out what happens when Barry Allen meets characters from the Smallville Universe. If you haven't check out the previous episode give them a read, and part 2 will be coming soon. Let me know what you think.
**Season 11- Episode 10: Fastest**

 _Scene: Gotham City has grown quiet a blur of red can be seen from overhead view of the city cutting through the streets and in-between cars. Suddenly a different view comes into perspective and there is an empty alleyway dimly lit. No people seem to be around. Suddenly a figure appears from the red streak previously seen from above. It is a figure in a red suit with a yellow symbol on his chest, the Flash_.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Trying to click on his ear piece to get in contact with someone_ * Cisco? Caitlin? Wells? Of course my transmitter quits working after I follow Thawne into another Earth again. I can't believe that he can still exist as long as he doesn't return to the moment that we killed him. I guess I just need to keep running and find Reverse Flash and end this thing for good. * _Now super speeding again_ *

 _Scene: In the Bat cave Bruce is sitting in front of the computer alone. The lights are dim other than the computer screens that are all light with different things. Suddenly the silent alarm on the computer starts going off, notifying Bruce that the same force sensed from previous scans is present in Gotham_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Clicking a transmitter on his computer_ * Lantern! We need to get into action. I need your help, Dick is still sleeping from his busy day at the Planet. We need to go now meet me at the coordinates I'm sending now. * _Sending coordinates and running to the bat-mobile pulling his mask over his head_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Answering the call_ * On my way. Meet you there. * _Now transforming into Green Lantern and flying into the sky_ *

 _Scene: Bruce arrives on the scene first, leaping out of the vehicle. The scene is abandoned park in central Gotham the sun has just set. Trees can be seen all around making the park very dark at night, and all that can be heard is the running water from a fountain near the center of the park_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Using the transmitter in the ear piece of his mask_ * Lantern stay in the sky and wait for my signal. * _Now looking around to make sure no one else is around, Bruce sets up a small beacon of radiating energy that has a small glow to it_ * This might get it's attention. * _Now leaping back a couple feet hiding himself in the shade right underneath a large tree, waiting in anticipation_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Super speeding around still comes through the park and stops about 10 feet away from the beacon unaware of Bruce or John's presence_ * So who left the black sleek car parked here? * _Now looking around_ * Come on out, I know you are here. I saw it when I super-sped into the park.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Throwing a smokescreen from his belt into the area creating a diversion_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Spinning his arms in front of him in small circles rapidly to generate a vortex to suck the smoke into_ * Very cute. Now if you'd like to come out and talk I am looking for someone.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Stepping out from the shadows putting his guard up_ * Who, or better yet what are you?

 **Barry Allen** : * _Turning around seeing Bruce stepping silently out of the shadows_ * I am a human, and who I am doesn't matter. The better question is who are you?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Clicking a secret button in his hand to signal Green Lantern to initiate the plan_ * I am just a man trying to make a difference and protect my city.

 **John Stewart** : * _Suddenly entrapping Barry in a bubble of his ring's energy_ * We are both here to protect this city, and don't worry this bubble around you is not going to break it.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Trying to super speed out of the bubble, hitting one side and bouncing back into the back of the sphere of energy_ * Look if you guys are truly trying to protect the innocent then you've got it all wrong.

 **John Stewart** : Well now sounds like a good time to start explaining yourself. * _Focusing and holding the sphere up_ * We aren't going to let someone just harm citizens.

 **Barry Allen** : I am not going to hurt anyone. I swear. * _Putting his hands up_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Don't let down that bubble until I say Lantern, we can't know if we can trust him yet.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Looking at Bruce through the bubble_ * I am chasing a man in a yellow suit. You may have heard of strange occurrences?

 **Bruce Wayne** : Yellow suit!? How do we know that you aren't working with him? * _Now stepping towards the bubble to look at Barry more closely_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Look haven't you guys ever heard of me? I am the fastest man alive. I am the Flash.

 **Bruce Wayne** : There is no such person I have ever heard of. * _Now looking over Barry's suit_ *

 **Barry Allen** : There isn't a Flash on this Earth? Well I guess I am not on any Earth I've been to before. Alright what I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy but please just hear me out. * _Putting his hands up to show he isn't going to fight_ * I don't have any weapons and I will not harm anyone. Just hear me out.

 **John Stewart** : You best start talking. * _Now lifting the sphere a little off the ground even with Barry inside_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Alright. I am not from this Earth. * _Taking in a deep breath_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : What do you mean this Earth?

 **Barry Allen** : This is going to sound insane, but there are multiple different Earths. Each one is slightly different than the last. They all exist in parallel to one another, and I am chasing a person from my Earth. * _Looking up at John Stewart flying above him_ *

 **John Stewart** : Multiple Earths? Do you believe this guy? * _Looking over at Bruce with a slightly confused look on his face_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : My top scientist at my company went crazy a long time ago and theorized about that kind of possibility but there was no conclusive evidence. * _Now pressing his transmitter_ * Batman to cave. I want to make sure you are getting this recording on the mic.

 **Alfred** : * _Currently in the cave recording the conversation_ * Yes, Master Wayne the entire conversation is being saved in our archives.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Looking to Bruce_ * Look I understand what it means to want to protect the ones you love but I am just trying protect the ones I love. I know that is all you are doing, but I don't know how much time we have.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Time for what?

 **Barry Allen** : If Thawne gets what he is looking for there is no telling what he will do. * _Beginning to sound distraught_ *

 **John Stewart** : What is he looking for? We are only trying to protect this city.

 **Barry Allen** : I think he is after Tachyon Particles again. He chases after them because I think he knows how to use them to keep himself in existence in the space-time continuum.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Keep himself in existence? * _Now trying to piece everything together that Barry is saying_ *

 **Barry Allen** : He was from the future on my world, but he went back in time. As a result his ancestor died, but that death would've caused him to never have existed. Well there is a theory that if he had traveled through times before he caused that death he can still exist, because to his knowledge and timeline his ancestor still exists.

 **Bruce Wayne** : How do we know we can trust you? * _Now glaring down Barry_ *

 **Barry Allen** : I know you can't trust me, but you had to of known I was here before in order to catch me. If I was not a good guy someone would've gotten hurt by now. Wouldn't they? * _Trying to rationalize with Bruce and John_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Contemplatively looking at Bruce_ * If you think we should give him a chance I will let him out. If not I will just keep him in the bubble and you tell me where to go.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Taking in a deep breath_ * I have trusted too many people in Gotham and watched too many good guys die. * _Now looking at Barry then at John_ * It is your choice, and I am leaving it to only you.

 **John Stewart** : * _Looking at Bruce_ * He gave me a chance. * _Now looking at Barry_ * You have got to swear to me that no one gets hurt or I will crush you in the bubble next time.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Nodding his head_ * I promise you have my word. I actually need help if I am going to catch Thawne. I lost transmission with home.

 **John Stewart** : I think we can help with that, right Bruce? * _Looking over again, and Bruce nodding to his question_ * Alright kid. This is your one chance. * _John lets the sphere encasing Barry down_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Thank you. I promise you won't regret it. Now what to you two call yourselves so I know what to call you? * _Watching John float down to the ground_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : *Raising his hand out* I'm Batman, and he is Green Lantern. We have one other team member but Nightwing is resting. * _Shaking Barry's hand_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Walking up beside Barry_ * Good to have another hero on the team. * _Hitting Barry on the shoulder jokingly_ * Now you want to catch us up that way we are all on the same page?

 _Scene: Clark is in the Fortress of Solitude alone. Standing in front of the main crystals of the Fortress. Standing in his Superman attire strong and tall. Crisp, cold air flowing through the Fortress but no snow appears to be blowing around_.

 **Clark** : * _Now taking a breath_ * Jor-El? Father… I have been getting a strange sense that something is wrong. It's like my Kryptonian instincts tell me there is something coming.

 **Jor-El** : * _Crystals that are answering begin to glow_ * Kal-El your instincts will not fail you. You must trust them. What is troubling you my son?

 **Clark** : Lex Luthor went missing for a whole day yesterday after mysteriously vanishing from work. He used to know my secret. Do you think it is possible he is trying to recover his lost memories?

 **Jor-El** : Lex Luthor was an enemy and you must always be cautious. If he does seek to recover his memory what will you do?

 **Clark** : I am not sure yet. I must protect my secret and this world from any harm or danger.

 **Jor-El** : Look inside yourself and you will know what to do Kal-El. * _The crystals the voice was coming from now stopped glowing_ *

 **Clark** : Thank you father. * _Now beginning to fly when his transmitter with Watchtower goes off_ * This is Superman, come in Watchtower.

 **Tess Mercer** : Superman we have news Lex Luthor has just revealed he is giving an interview this afternoon you may want to be here for it. I have a feeling it is going to be important.

 **Clark** : I am on my way. * _Flying out of the Fortress towards Metropolis_ *

 _Scene: Eobard Thawne and Lex are in his penthouse LuthorCorp office. Eobard now in street clothes to blend in and look normal. Lex is sitting at his deck chair facing Eobard who is sitting in a smaller chair across the table. Lex having just made his announcement about the interview he is going to give. He has called that no one come in his office until the time of the interview_. _The binds to the office have been half closed limiting the amount of light streaming into the room_.

 **Lex** : * _Going from sitting up to now leaning forward his elbows resting on the table to talk to Eobard_ * So you are sure you can get the Tachyon Particles to work and stabilize so that we can generate power from them?

 **Eobard Thawne** : I have went over the calculations plenty of times. I am certain. Just remember to leave me some of the tachyons for myself. They are vitally important.

 **Lex** : So why me? You chose me to help you complete this, but if you are from the future like you say you are why did you need me in the first place?

 **Eobard Thawne** : I needed someone who the public could look to. Someone with power, but was willing to do anything to get what he wants. I did my research. You were that person Lex. Driven, intelligent, powerful, and to back it all up a staff of researchers that could help or even take the blame so neither of us had to take the fall. * _Now smiling_ *

 **Lex** : Take the fall? You said your calculations were good. * _Now getting impatient_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : My calculations are good. I just don't know how your world has it's "heroes" interfere. * _Now sitting completely back in the chair_ *

 **Lex** : Superman won't interfere with business. He may stop criminals but I am no criminal. * _Bringing his hands together in front of his face resting his fingertips against each other_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : Not every hero will wear spandex and a cape in broad daylight. Sometimes the most dangerous ones are the ones you don't see coming. * _Now standing up_ * Be ready for the interview I need to go check on the Tachyon Particles. Oh and Lex don't mention my name in the interview I don't need anyone knowing I am here. * _Walking out of the room_ *

 _Scene: Clark is back at his deck at the Daily Planet talking with Lois. The doors to their office are closed. The sky is clouded and not much light is coming through the windows. The other workers not paying any attention to the two reporters because the temporary editor of the Daily Planet is explaining to everyone who will be taking his place. Cat Grant is at the front of the crowd of reporters, interns, and workers of the staff_.

 **Temp. Editor** : As you all know I am not going to be here much longer. These past couple months with you all have been great, but the board as decided on a new director for the Daily Planet. * _The crowd of workers buzzling with whispers_ *

 **Clark** : * _In the office_ * Lois I really would like to take on this interview that Lex is giving it may be important.

 **Lois** : * _Taking a breath_ * Clark, I don't care if you come with me, but the story is mine. I was already assigned to it. Is that a deal? *Now noticing the wave of people* Ummm Clark, did we miss a memo?

 **Clark** : * _Looking over and now using his super hearing_ *

 **Cat Grant** : So who is going to be our official new director? * _Now becoming impatient_ *

 **Clark** : They are announcing the new editor of the Daily Planet. They have finally made their decision. * _Clark looking at Lois_ *

 **Lois** : Now!? * _Sprinting out of the room to hear the news_ *

 **Clark** : Well I guess that means she is okay with me going. * _Clark gathering his and Lois's supplies for the interview while still listening in on the announcement_ *

 **Temp. Editor** : Well Miss Grant, I am glad you asked. The new director of the Daily Planet is a distinguished writer and has worked in the news world for a long time. I hope everyone makes him feel welcomed here. Your new Chief Editor of the Daily Planet is * _Taking a breath for suspense_ * Perry White!

 **Cat Grant** : Perry White?! Are you serious? He is a famous writer. _*Being cut off by Lois who is now at the front of the crowd right behind Cat_ *

 **Lois** : I think it'd be wise Cat to show some respect. Perry is our boss now and was a very good writer and reporter in his time. * _Now smiling_ *

 **Temp Editor** : Thank you Ms. Lane. * _Clearing his throat_ * Now everybody get back to work. Perry will start tomorrow morning so it has been a pleasure working with you all. Let's have a great last day together! * _Smiling then walking back into the Chief Editor office_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now with everything packed up walking towards Lois as the crowd disperses_ * Lois, we got to get a move on Lex's interview is soon. We got to get there early.

 **Lois** : Alright, alright Clark. * _Now looking back at Cat_ * Hope the new editor likes you. * _Now walking away to head with Clark to the interview_ *

 _Scene: Lex is beginning to get everyone in order for his interview. Standing in the background about ten feet back is a body guard. Lex pays no attention to the guard. He is just focusing on preparing to give his interview. As just outside the window you can hear buzzling of camera flashes and talking of reporters below in the main plaza_.

 **Guard** : * _Clearing his throat_ * Will that be all Mr. Luthor. I was not informed who was your detail during the interview.

 **Lex** : * _Smiling and looking back_ * Well with Superman flying around saving Metropolis. I shouldn't need a guard. Should I?

 **Guard** : I suppose not Mr. Luthor. Shall I escort you down to the main plaza for the interview?

 **Lex** : That won't be necessary. Take the rest of the day off. * _Now walking out of the office letting the door fall closed behind him. Knowing that Eobard will protect Lex if anyone tries anything, not Superman_ *

 _Scene: Down below Clark and Lois land on the scene. Ready with the rest of the reporters all prepared for the newly called interview by Lex Luthor. The clouds still shroud over the city but there is no wind just a calm, eerie feel in the air_.

 **Clark** : Well I guess now we get to see what this big news Lex has that is supposed to revolutionize the world. * _Clark pushing up his glasses_ *

 **Lex** : * _Stepping up to the podium, reporters flashes tons of pictures as he prepares to speak_ * Ladies and gentlemen I know you are all wondering why I called this unexpected interview. Well I wanted to announce that we will be not proceeding with the meteor powered engine. We discovered that there are flaws and we found a new source of power that we believe to be more reliable.

 _Scene: Meanwhile as the interview is being broadcasted live across the planet Bruce, Barry, John, and Dick are all in the bat cave in their respective hero attires. When Barry notices the scrolling band at the bottom of the screen "Luthor to revolutionize the world's power"_.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Watching the screen_ * Hey guys, can we turn up the volume on this?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Turning up the volume_ *

 **Lex** : Well this new source of power comes from the fringes of science and theoretical particle physics. I present to the people of the world the Tachyon Particle engine. * _Now projecting an image on the whole side of the LuthorCorp building_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Now super speeding to the computer reading hundreds of articles on science journals trying to find something_ * No, that's impossible your Earth doesn't know of the existence of Tachyon particles yet. Which means Thawne must have shown Lex Luthor how to use and harness them.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now looking over to Barry_ * So you and this Thawne guy you were talking about are the only two who know about them correct?

 **Barry Allen** : * _Now physically getting upset_ * Well yeah but what's your point? Everything my team at S.T.A.R. Labs and I have worked for is about to go down the drain.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Smiling_ * Lex Luthor isn't the only man who can make this happen. How would you like to make history and get back home? Or better yet stop Thawne and Luthor both in one foul swoop?

 **Barry Allen** : What do you mean? You know another billionaire who can just fund a project like that and do it in the time frame we need? * _Now distraught and confused_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : I am going to call in a favor. I know someone who can help. He owes me a favor. * _Standing up from the computer desk_ * But we are going to need a plan because once we build this it will draw him to us. He will know you are here but we will need to strike.

 **Barry Allen** : I am assuming you have a plan? * _Now calming down and ready to listen_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Smiling_ * He always does.

 **John Stewart** : Well what's the plan? * _Everyone now behind Bruce_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : First I need to call Bruce Wayne. He will help us.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
